Gospel of Dismay
''Gospel of Dismay ''is a Bendy Chapter 2 Song written by DAGames. It was later released on the Eternal Swing EP. Lyrics 1: Boris the Wolf You join the underground cabaret today 1: Bendy Well hey there, tell me your name the Wolf: You try to run and tell the world But you're stranded in a darkened cave Bendy: Oh Henry, we hate you the same the Wolf: So listen up my friend There's more that meets the eye You power up the studio And bring them to life Now play the beat that trickles Through the halls Or else your life is nevermore Don't worry chum It's not the music that dies Now listen up! 1: Bendy Our life support machine Was brought to life by remarkable hands Forget about the hell we've seen The time has come to revive our band So bang the drums to a rhythm Captivating the beat And press the keys on the piano For the ritual please The song's alive with the night With your help we'll revive The devil's advocate Is staring right through your lies Alice Angel You're just retuning our old strings tonight Bendy I hope you turn on the light now! Can I get an amen in here? You see the magic of art It would tear you apart if you knew! Can I get an amen in here? This magic is fueled by your heart But the dreams in his eyes were untrue He had bigger plans for the band By demand we came back to this darkened cell You're gonna break us out of this hell! 2: Bendy We've been stars since the rhythm days But our instruments have all grown tired And in the end our only dream was to dance They took the dance away and we got retired But that was long ago We have a new change of face We've turned it up a couple notches With a brand new pace You think they all just erased us Betrayed us, enslaved us But the deed is done And now we want to get out! Now listen up! 2: Boris the Wolf Ain't it nice to be underground With a good ol' friend like me So you notice that sign, we ain't lying But sit down and take a seat There's an exit for sure But that's for shmucks But a little bit of ink And a couple of bucks We can reopen the curtains And show off the strut But for goodness sake You gotta just believe! Alice Angel You're just retuning our old strings tonight Bendy I hope you turn on the light now! Can I get an amen in here? You see the magic of art It would tear you apart if you knew! Can I get an amen in here? This magic is fueled by your heart But the dream in his eyes were untrue He had bigger plans for the band By demand we came back to this darkened cell You're gonna break us out! Sammy Lawrence Go to sleep my little sheep It's time to rest your head Whether alive or dead I am the keeper of the key That will set us all free I bring the demon back to life There's a song I sing that shows us the light Even in the lighter side of hell We sing with delight Play the notes that I require This will please my desires You have given me the tools To restart this fire! 3: Bendy There's a twisted fate That controls us and betrays us My friends have a death wish And all of this is him to blame! Now we've brought him to his knees Your only hope to escape this Is to embrace this We need your help To keep this demon at bay! Let's end this today! 3: Bendy, spoken You're the conductor of this performance now, Henry 3: Boris the Wolf, spoken Will you take their word, or ours? 3: Alice Angel, spoken Golly I hope this works! spoken: You turned on this machine Now you have to believe Bendy Can I get an amen in here? You see the magic of art It would tear you apart if you knew! Can I get an amen in here? This magic is fueled by your heart But the dreams in his eyes were untrue He had bigger plans for the band By demand we came back to this world of grey Welcome to the gospel of dismay! (Welcome to the gospel of dismay) Category:DAGames Music